The use of a spiral wrap of a line of rope or chain to spin a pipe in the first stages of pipe thread make-up in pipe string assembly is old art. In well drilling practice, the line is wrapped several turns around the pipe, and the tailed end is held with some tension as the other end is pulled by a capstan, usually a powered capstan. The greater the number of turns around the pipe to be rotated, the less tension is required on the tailed end.
In well drilling, the powered line has not been used to apply final torque to the pipe, because the side loads are too great and the tensioned line becomes dangerous to personnel. Tongs are used to apply final torque.
Pipe spinners of the chain and wheel type, and combinations of the two, have come into common use to spin pipe at low torque. Tongs, some powered, have been used to apply high torque as required.
Conventional power tongs used to apply high torque loads to pipe have pipe gripping dies. The dies cause surface damage to pipe. Efforts to minimize the damage has continued for years and it has been reduced to some extent. All tubular goods used in well drilling and well completion have become more expensive. Pipe used in wells with hydrogen sulfide is very expensive and has sensitive surfaces. Damage to the surface defeats the chemical attack resistant surface treatment. In recent years, there has been an increasing sense of urgency associated with pipe surface protection.